brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonrise c08s03
Text Celestia had been eager to meet with them: the guards had escorted them to her throne room, where she sat back on cushions on a raised dais, looking down at them expectantly and warmly as Scrivener had thrown off the saddlebags with a wheeze. She had barely registered the fact that Sleipnir's helm rested upon Scrivy's head, or even the fact that Luna was dressed in her old armor, instead asking them anxiously about what had happened… and yet, as they had begun to tell the story, more and more she had prodded them towards the events at the castle… and whether or not they had retrieved the objects from the vault. Luna had nodded… and Celestia had risen from the cushions, striding down the steps leading onto the high platform from where she ruled Equestria, the two looking up in surprise… but she had only smiled, then gently kissed Luna's forehead, saying kindly: "Then go and rest, little sister. You and Scrivener Blooms both. You have both done exceptionally well. Tomorrow, I plan to give a speech to the entire kingdom… and before then, I swear to you both, I will tell you everything. Luna, you are my sister, my pure, wonderful little sister… and Scrivener Blooms, you are only an earth pony, and yet you have accomplished more for Equestria than you realize, more perhaps than any other pony apart from my own apprentice, Twilight Sparkle. Go, both of you. Rest your weary hooves, for once use this night to sleep. I shall attend to these artifacts… and tomorrow, all our questions will be answered." The two had nodded gratefully… and now, deep inside Canterlot's magnificent castle, Celestia stood in a strange room that was half-library, half-forge. On one half of the room, ancient texts, alchemical ingredients, and strange artifacts sat in shelves, kept apart from the other half by an immense stone table. Beyond this, inset into the ash-stained stone wall opposite the iron door that led in and out of the room, was a heavy iron forge in which burned golden flames: purified fire brought into being by the focused rays of the sun's might. Hanging on several hooks built into this uglier side of the room was Celestia's golden armor, now further enhanced by both cunning magic and plates of Yggdrasil's wood, which was as solid as iron… and sitting in front of her, upon the stone table, her crown-helm sat, fortified with the timber of Yggdrasil as well, five sockets carefully dug along the front of the head protector as she murmured: "Just a few last finishing touches…" She paused, then smiled as her eyes roved to the side, the large, heavy tools floating quietly out of the way as a beautiful chest covered in ornate gemstones rose up in front of her and gently set itself down on the table… and a moment later it clicked quietly open, Celestia gazing into this at the five golden necklaces that rested inside, each with a different gemstone in the shape of a different symbol glowing quietly in the soft, shaped padding… and then she smiled as she lifted out the sixth object first, a heavy, arched golden tiara with a brilliant amethyst star standing strikingly from the top. Slowly, she lifted this over to the crown-helm… and slipped it carefully into a hidden, carved crevasse, the tiara almost shuddering for a moment before it settled… and Celestia smiled almost lovingly as she whispered: "Yes, I'll need every last bit of help I can get. The Elements of Harmony… I need you to listen to me just one last time." And again, the tiara almost shuddered for a moment as the crown lifted into the air before the Princess of the Sun turned around, guiding the helm towards the golden, hungry flames of the forge as her tools slowly descended, eagerly anticipating the creation of her most glorious masterwork. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story